simbookfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Charlotte Bankoff
Charlotte Bankoff Hampson (Londres, 29 de outubro de 1987) é uma cantora, musicista, produtora, modelo, atriz e pianista. Filha de administradora de empresas e soldado, Charlotte Bankoff se tornou conhecida após lançar canções como Young Forever e Swagger Jagger no ramo artístico do Simbook, porém só com Breaking Robot que seu talento foi reconhecido. Atualmente, a cantora tem iniciado a promoção do seu quarto álbum de estúdio, através do relançamento de "Euphoria" e a Road to Infinity Concert. Biografia e Carreira '(1987-2004): Infância e Adolescência' Filha de Luke Brown Hampson (soldado da Guarda Real) e Samantha Bankoff (administradora de empresas), e irmã mais nova de Scarlett Bankoff e Julie Bankoff, Charlotte foi criada assistindo à concertos musicais e peças teatrais. Descobriu seu talento para a música aos 14 anos, onde sua mãe incentivava-a a mostrar o seu talento para o mundo e tornar-se uma superstar. Entrou para a faculdade de Ciências Sociais em 2004, mas logo abandonou o curso, e foi para a área de Biomedicina. Se formou em 2009, porém, não chegou a praticar o que aprendeu na Universidade de Cambridge. '(2011-2013): Início da carreira' Em 2011, começou a tocar piano em concertos da Europa. Seu talento como pianista logo foi reconhecido por grandes pianistas da Europa. Charlotte Bankoff chegou a trabalhar com Victor Valente, um espanhol que toca piano em vários lugares do mundo. Porém, em junho de 2013, Charlotte abandonou a parceria que tinha com Victor, e tentou começar a trabalhar com uma carreira de popstar, com incentivo dos seus pais. '(2013-2014): Young Forever' thumb|left|334px|Charlotte Bankoff em dezembro de 2013, com viagem para LondresCharlotte assinou contrato com a gravadora SimsPlay Records em julho de 2013, onde gravou as canções We Found Love, OMG, Shadows, Kiss My Lips e Who's That Boy, para o seu álbum de estreia. Em 25 de setembro de 2013, Charlotte Bankoff lança o seu primeiro single, We Found Love, que ganhou um videoclipe no dia 02 de outubro do mesmo ano. O clipe teve uma boa repercursão para uma cantora iniciante, embora tenha tido muitas críticas negativas. Infelizmente, no dia 02 de novembro de 2013, o pai da cantora acaba tendo um infarto fuminate, deixando a cantora abalada e necessitando de acompanhamento psicológico. Assim, Charlotte acaba abandonando, por um período, a carreira, e cuidando de sua mãe e de si mesma. Em dezembro, a cantora volta à tona, com o lançamento do álbum, Young Forever, que conta com 15 faixas. No dia 07 de dezembro, a cantora lança oficialmente o segundo single do álbum, de mesmo título, Young Forever. O clipe foi muito bem recebido pelos críticos, e mostrando a evolução da cantora. Mas, não teve a mesma repercursão que We Found Love. Charlotte performou a canção nas premiações do Sims Icon Awards 2013 e do SimStyle Music Awards 2013. No dia 25 de dezembro, em pleno Natal, Charlotte é lançada como capa da revista Glamour Sims, com o thumb|324px|Charlotte Bankoff em ensaio fotográfico para a revista Glamour Simstema natalino. As fotos foram bem elogiadas, e Charlotte acabou sendo chamada para fazer outras fotos, que foram algumas reveladas pela agência Generation Z. No dia 10 de janeiro de 2014, Charlotte Bankoff lança o seu terceiro single de trabalho e do álbum Young Forever, a canção Swagger Jagger, que ganhou videoclipe em 21 de janeiro. O clipe foi o mais bem aceito da carreira da cantora. A repercusão do clipe foi enorme, e até hoje, é eleito o clipe e o single de maior sucesso da cantora. Swagger Jagger chegou a ficar nas paradas. Ficou em #9 por duas semanas no iSims Charts, caindo para #11 nas outras semanas, e também em #8 no Simboard Charts, caindo para #9 na segunda semana. Um pouco afastada da mídia, Charlotte volta em 16 de fevereiro para lançar no evento #PreconceitoZero, o seu quarto single, Dancing Shoes. O single ganhou um videoclipe em 05 de março de 2014. O clipe foi muito bem aceito pela crítica. Tobias Kenneth, um dos maiores produtores do meio, elogiou o clipe. O clipe também serviu para a reconciliação entre a cantora e a estrela Megan DiLauritens. '(2014-2015): SENSATION; Lost Feelings Edition e Winter Festival' Com o fim da era Young Forever em março de 2014, Charlotte passou dois meses afastada da mídia, aparecendo somente no Simboard Music Awards 2014, e voltando à tona apenas na metathumb|left|198px|Charlotte no Oscar 2014de de maio, onde revela seu novo visual, que mais tarde, seria remodelado pela fotógrafa e modelo, Nicolle Williams. No dia 11 de maio de 2014, a cantora anuncia o primeiro single do novo álbum que continua sem título, Do We Even Matter. O áudio da canção teve uma boa repercussão por conta da maturidade que a cantora teve tanto em sua aparência quanto em seus vocais. No dia 06 de junho do mesmo ano, Charlotte lança o videoclipe oficial do primeiro single do álbum novo. O clipe foi bem aceito por críticos, porém não teve uma boa repercussão com o seu público, que costumava ser infanto-juvenil. O fato se dá pela mudança de estilo e vocais da cantora. Porém, no final de junho de 2014, Charlotte anuncia o segundo single de trabalho do novo álbum, com título desconhecido até então, Breaking Robot, com parceria do cantor Logan Richarson. No dia 02 de julho, o videoclipe da canção é lançado e alcança uma boa repercurssão com o público. Dois dias após o lançamento do videoclipe do segundo single de seu novo álbum, Charlotte libera o nome e a capa do seu aguardado álbum, SENSATION. A ideia do álbum foi bem elogiada, por querer proporcionar diversas sensações à quem escutar o álbum. Através disso, Charlotte foi convidada a finalizar a produção de seu álbum com a Fallen Records, e por lá ficou gravando seus demais álbuns e singles. Em agosto de 2014, Charlotte foi indicada ao Grammy Sims pela primeira vez, na categoria Melhor Artista Revelação, porém, perdeu para Amy Hasting, outro fenômeno em 2014. No dia 07 de agosto de 2014, Charlotte Bankoff lança oficialmente o terceiro single do álbum SENSATION, My Heart Is Refusing Me, cuja é considerada uma das melhores do álbum. A capa do single traz Charlotte de peruca preta, ao lado de dois mafiosos e abordada por duas armas. Um dia após, no dia 08, o álbum SENSATION é liberado para a pré-venda na Simstore. No dia 23 de agosto de 2014, é lançado oficialmente o álbum SENSATION, que teve um evento de lançamento com presença marcada por grandes estrelas, como Megan DiLaurentis, Amy Hasting, Emmy Johnpson, Amy Hasting, Andy Fhels, etc. No final do evento, Charlotte anuncia a surpresa: um aplicativo oficial para o álbum, algo inédito no Simbook. Durante o mês de setembro, surgiram especulações que o videoclipe do 3º single do SENSATION seria cancelado. Mas o rumor não prevaleceu, quando na madrugada do dia 07 de outubro de 2014, Charlotte lança oficialmente o videoclipe da canção. No dia 25 de outubro de 2014, Charlotte lançou uma versão especial em acústico do single My Heart Is Refusing Me, que recebeu críticas positivas de especialistas. No início de novembro de 2014, Charlotte lança um EP contendo remixes para o terceiro single do SENSATION, contando com produção de Tryn e Andy Barnaclei. Em dezembro de 2014, época natalina, Charlotte presenteou seus fãs com um clipe natalino para o single presente na coletânea "The Holidays Collection", "Shake Up Christmas". No dia 13 de janeiro de 2015, Charlotte anunciou "See You Again" como o quarto single oficial do seu último álbum. O single ganhou um clipe quatro dias depois. É o single de maior sucesso de visualizações da carreira da cantora, com mais de 33 mil views. Em março de 2015, a cantora anunciou "We Got The Power" como o quinto single oficial, já que a canção se mantinha positivamente entre a crítica. Em maio, a canção ganhou um clipe que rendeu vários prêmios futuros para a cantora, entre eles, 1 SCA e 1 SIA. Em junho, Charlotte anunciou o último single oficial extraído do SENSATION, "Sidewalk", cujo obteve críticas altamente positivas devido ao seu significado. Após o lançamento de todos os singles, Charlotte anunciou que faria uma performance de encerramento para a era SENSATION no Winter Festival 2015. Em 1º de agosto de 2015, Charlotte realiza a performance e recebe vários elogios entre os artistas por ter se entregado ao público e ter realizado um bom trabalho com o álbum. Após isto, Charlotte conseguiu oito indicações ao Grammy's 2015, incluindo em Vídeo do Ano, Gravação do Ano, e a principal, Entretenimento do Ano. Em novembro, ocorreu a premiação e a cantora faturou quatro estatuetas, sendo a maior vencedora da noite e levando o inesperado prêmio de Entretenimento do Ano 2015. Em dezembro, Charlotte traz novamente um single natalino, desta vez, mais íntimo, com "I'll Be Home for Christmas". (2016): Code Break Em janeiro de 2016, a cantora anuncia a chegada de uma nova era. "Code Break" é revelado como o título de seu terceiro álbum de estúdio, trazendo o propósito de quebrar paradigmas. Em abril, a cantora cantou a inédita canção "Dark Side" no Sim Icon Awards e no Sims Choice Awards. Porém, a cantora adiantou que esta não seria a primeira canção oficial a tocar nas rádios. Apenas em junho de 2016, a cantora trouxe à tona o primeiro single oficial do álbum, "Don't Be a Girl About It", que não obteve um sucesso considerável em relação aos seus singles anteriores. Porém, o videoclipe conseguiu diversas indicações a alguns prêmios. Em agosto, Charlotte anunciou que estaria trabalho em Breakaway como o segundo single oficial em parceria com sua melhor amiga e 'neta' Hillary Pink. Entretanto, o projeto não foi levado em frente, não tendo ganho um videoclipe, embora seja um single oficial. (2017-Atualmente): Relançamento de Euphoria; Road to Infinity Concert e outros projetos Após uma pausa intensa em sua carreira, Charlotte retornou aos trabalhos, e de surpresa, lança um videoclipe para "Euphoria", anunciando a canção relançada como o lead single de seu novo álbum de estúdio, o qual a cantora adiantou que é previsto para ser lançado no verão ou outono de 2017. Aproveitando a ocasião, a cantora anuncia uma série de 5 shows pelos Estados Unidos para promover o seu novo álbum, através da Road to Infinity Concert Live, que tem início em 4 de junho de 2017 em Los Angeles, com transmissão ao vivo na internet. Devido ao seu destaque por seu retorno ao mundo da música, Charlotte foi eleita a artista do mês de Abril pela UpSims. Discografia Álbuns e EPs Singles Colaborações Charlotte Bankoff teve a sua primeira colaboração lançada com a cantora Amy Hasting no videoclipe de "Me & My Girls". Além disso, Charlotte participa do álbum do cantor Derek Martin com a canção Adore You. Em julho de 2014, após o sucesso de Breaking Robot, a cantora Tatiane Savhoya divulga uma canção em parceria com Charlotte, intitulada de "I'm Here". Em agosto, Charlotte participa de uma canção de Hellen Fhels, que serve como 1º single oficial do álbum da cantora "Hellpop", com a música "Take me on the floor". Em outubro de 2014, Andy Fhels anuncia Charlotte Bankoff em um remix que se tornará single oficial da canção "Rise Like a Phoenix". Em julho de 2015, Tatiane Savhoya anunciou mais uma colaboração entre as duas cantoras, desta vez, com "Tainted Love/Where Did Our Love Go", que ganhou videoclipe logo em seguida. Prêmios e Nomeações Grammy Sims Sim Music Awards (SMA) The Royalty Choice ''' '''SimStyle Music Awards (SSMA) Sim Icon Awards (SIA) Sims Choice Awards (SCA) EMA Sims Fallen Sims Awards (FSA) Categoria:Cantores